Burn Rubber
by Green Gallant
Summary: Oneshot. Dick and Babs go for a late night drive, and enjoy some quiet time together.


_Author's note: The following is a Robin/batgirl one-shot that I did for a friend a while back. Let me know how you like it, please dont flame. I dont own Batman. Sorry if the title is bad. _

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Burn Rubber**

Dick and Babs are alone for the night, they was sitting at their usual place when Babs made the suggestion. "Why don't we go for a ride in your car?" she asked leaning on his shoulder once more. He looked at her "Are you serious?" she raised her head "Yeah."

"Awww, we haven't done that since before I left." He smiled "Let's go." He said "OK" they get up and run to the garage. "Hey you'll need these!" she tossed him the keys over the roof of the car. It was a 1973 Pontiac Firebird. Bright scarlet, metal flake paint with golden flames shooting from the sides and a red and black phoenix emblazoned on the hood of the beast. Opening the large metal doors they climb into the vintage muscle car. Robin put the key in the ignition. Vroom it started Vroom! "Ha ha! Yes!" Vroooom! Putting it in gear they buckle their seatbelts. They ride out of the mansion and head off into the night. _Vwaaaaaaaaaa! _The mighty engine roared as they tear down the private road and. Coming up to the end the turn signal flashed Richard revs the engine.

"Time to get fast and furious." Grayson said. Grabbing the stick shift he threw the hammer down the tires spin, as they twist and turn onto the main road he floored it and they burn rubber on the empty late night road. "Whooooooo- hooooo!" he yelled Babs laughed as they tear off down the road.

Babs turned on the radio rock music blares "Ye-heh-heh-ah!" he laughed. "Whoooo-oooh!" he yelled the speedometer climbs from 60-80 to 120. They both yell having the time of their life. And without a cop car for miles they have every right to. The scarlet line zipped across the left turn in the highway through the miniature hill. Babs leans against him as they went across. Back on level ground she leaned back toward her seat. "This is great!" she yelled. "What?" he yelled. "I said this is great!" "Yeah! It is!" he yells back. The Firebird streaks past.

We look at them through the windshield "Hang on!" he said he stomped on the break the speedometer dropped and turned the wheel hard. The tires screamed as they spun in the middle of the highway in a swirl of red and white lights. Tires smoking, dirt spewing everywhere! "Whoooooah!" they both yell laughing as they spun about. After spinning a half dozen more times they finally stop the weight of the car shifted after stopping.

They lean back in the seats out of breath. Dick took his hands off the wheel "Oh, I haven't done that in a long time." he turns to her "Thanks." She smiles looks back at him her chest rising and falling.

They're heading into the city. "Hey Dick, let's turn here!" she said. "All right." He began to slow down and turned the wheel as they go off the beaten path he slowed it down to about 40. They go out a half-mile longer the ride was rough but they knew where they were going. He turned right and they climbed a hill that would take them to a breathtaking romantic view high above the city he parked the car there was a tree on the passenger's side. Turning off the lights and the engine. They undid their belt and get out. Walking along side the metal beast they sit on the hood. And sighed contently there's a full moon out. They rested against the windshield looking up at the clear night's sky. "Its beautiful." She said. "Yeah it sure is." he said actually looking at the sky. They've been best friends for a number of years. "We haven't been out here together in a long time." she said "Member the first time we kissed?" she asked. "Yeah, in fact you tripped on that tree root over there and plowed right into me. Which I _still _think you did on purpose." He said Babs laughs. Once she finished laughed "Ahh." She looked down "You handled it well." She said. "Well it wasn't like I was going to fight you." He joked. "Awwww." She went leaning against him jokingly "Hey-ey!" and he pushed her off playfully. She leaned back over the other end Babs yelped as she about fell off Dick grabbed her hand and pulled her back over to his side without noticing it she put her hand across his chest "Thanks."

They stare up into the night sky, "Its good, it be together again." She said. "Yeah…" He slipped his arm behind her lower back and drew her close to him. "…It is." he says. Babs rests her head on Dick's shoulder, her hand was over his heart. "I still love you, you know." She said. He smiles at her "I know." He says, Babs laughed softly "Your such a dork." She said. Dick laughed, resting his cheek against hers. "I love you too." He tells her. "You haven't changed one bit." She tells him while a shooting star flew across the sky.

_Please review. _


End file.
